The Accidents
by baturtlesab1
Summary: This story is about four different AUs where the guys are human and working before getting into preventable accidents at work. Raphael is a Sous chef, Donatello is an electrician, Leonardo is a construction worker, and Michelangelo is a cashier. (Pairing warnings- Slash/Raph/Leo, Donnie/April, Leo/Donnie, and mentions of Mikey/Bradford)
1. Raphael PROLOUGE

I was talking to Angel before the 'accident' happened.

"I'm going to get married this weekend," I had said while finishing the food. "I'm really excited." I was the Sous-Chef, basically garunteed to be head chef by next spring.

_No I'm not..._

"That's good Raph," she had said, taking the plate. "Maybe they'll cool off some of your hot headedness."

"Real funny Angel."

_The deep fryer never should have been so close..._

I remember starting to clean the grease off the floor before stopping because the pot I had placed on the stove was about to boil over.

_I should have kept cleaning..._

I had quickly wrapped my hands, grabbing the metal handles on the pot while Angel gave the plate of food to the customer.

_It was the last dish I ever got to make..._

I easily lifted the pot, but as I started to walk with it, I slipped on the grease that was still on the floor. The still bubbling water sprayed all over my face, chest, hands... everything. It scalded, burning and making me want to rip my skin off to get rid of the pain. The moment I hit the ground I started to scream, and someone called for help.

**"THERE'S BEEN AN ACCIDENT!"**

_This was no accident..._

**"SOMEBODY GET HELP!"**

It could have been prevented...


	2. Donatello PROLOUGE

I look down at what remained my charred hands, knowing I would never be able to function normally ever again, trying to remember what had happened for my husband, Leo.. nard.. o.

_I was never fully tr.. ained to deal with high-voltage wires.._

I was half asleep when something happened. I don't know if I had slipped, or if I cut o.. or touched some.. thing.

_I should have been wearing all of my safety equpi.. ment... I was just so tired..._

Before the 'accident', I had been suffering from a bout of insomnia. My hus.. band had insisted that I try to take something, but I hate being drugged. I was called into work on my off day at nearly ten thirty at night and I was so _ti.. red._

_I wish I would have stayed in bed..._

When I arrived, I tried to do my job as quickly as poss.. ible.

And it was the worst mis.. take in my life.

**"THERE'S BEEN AN ACCIDENT!"**

_This was no accident..._

**"SOMEBODY GET HELP!"**

_It could have been prevented..._


	3. Leonardo PROLOUGE

I had been working over-time because I wanted to take my family for a vacation.

_Little did I know they would be getting a call saying I was rendered comatose because of an 'accident' at work._

I had put on my old, busted harness not knowing the company hadn't checked the-

_Then there was the explosion._

I fell two stories before crashing into a truck driving under me, and that was the last thing I remember.

_Now I lay on this hospital bed, my precious time with my family being wasted._

**This wasn't an accident.**

**If I had checked the harness... or stayed home..**

**It's always the 'If onlies'...**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!

For or those of you who read TMABS, then you already know this, but those who don't, there's some good news you might like to know!

I have not abandoned this fic! I will (hopefully) be adding Mikey's chapter tomorrow, and if I can't, then it'll be the next day.

Because I feel so horrible about not writing anything since spring of '14, I'd like to (sort of) make it up to you! Leave a review with a plot idea/twist and if it's really good, I'll add it! Make sure to say which universe it's in since these universes are not interlinked (or are they? MUHAHAHA!). Anywho, I'll be 'seeing' you guys either tomorrow or overmorrow!


	5. Michelangelo PROLOGUE

"Mikey, would you mind hanging up the sale sign?" Renet had asked.

_No. I should have said no. Why did I say yes?_

"Sure thing, Renet," I had replied, walking back to the storage closet to grab the old rickety ladder.

_How did I not notice the rust covering that ladder? How did I not realize that it would easily snap under my weight? _

I had opened the ladder and positioned it under where the sign was going to go before climbing it, red sign in hand.

The ladder held long enough for me to hook half of it.

_I should have moved the ladder, but I leaned instead._

Just a bit further and-

**_SNAP!_**

The ladder broke and I plummeted straight into the glass showcase below.

Glass sprayed everywhere.

_Why did I lean so far? I knew the ladder would have broken!_

**_"SOMEBODY HELP! THERE'S BEEN AN ACCIDENT!"_**

_Accident? This wasn't an accident! The company should have replaced that ladder a century and a half ago! Why wasn't there some kind of policy about two people doing a job like this?_

_Why me?_


End file.
